pertalemefandomcom-20200215-history
Nitrogen
Atomic No. 7 and symbol N | image= Nitrogen_Visual.png | imgsize= 150px | color= #a3a3a3 | textcolor= black | voice = Bryan | gender= Male | age= 17 | birthday= June 22 | birthyear= 1772 | hair color= Periwinkle | eye color= Purple | home= Neomechta | occupation= Student | affiliation= Atom Academy | class= Aurora | form= Gas | favsubject= Biology | clubs= Flower-Arranging Club | roommate= Hydrogen | bestfriend= Lithium | loveinterest= None | scientist= Daniel Rutherford }} is one of the twelve main characters of the Pertaleme series and a first-year student attending Atom Academy under Class Aurora. Nitrogen is Hydrogen's older brother who works runs Rutherford's flower shops only a few blocks away from the school. His signature color is #A3A3A3 and his Nucleus is a fleur de Lis necklace. Nitrogen is also the central figure of Nitrogen's Roller-coaster Ride. Character Summary Hydrogen’s older brother and the eldest of his class. He is an emotionless, dense and shallow young man who rarely smiles and speaks with a monotonic voice. His moods, however, can be identified through the words he speaks and actions he displays. He loves plants and works part-time in his scientist’s flower shop, just a walking distance from Atom Academy. He is a hard-working and determined Element who never rests until the job is complete. He is also capable of manipulating and speed growing plants. His Atom shape is a “fleur de Lis”. '' History and Background Nitrogen's official scientist is botanist Daniel Rutherford. Rutherford first discovered him while on a family trip in Xysterra. He encountered his special ability and knowledge with plants. The two quickly cliqued and made a deal that in exchange for locking his Nucleus, Rutherford will teach the young Element more about plants. He later named him Nitrogen nominated by his grandmother. Once Rutherford finally locked his Nucleus, his family decided to enroll Nitrogen at a school. However, Nitrogen never really enjoyed school and thought of it as "boring". He purposely fails his exams and would rather be out in the gardens than studying at all. He became a well-known delinquent and has repeated grade levels several times. However, this didn't bother him for he never considered other people's emotions back then. This caused him to have a strained relationship with the entire Rutherford family and Daniel Rutherford himself. One day, before he entered sixth grade, Rutherford decided to talk things out with him but he never understood any of these things. He was enrolled in a new school (Molecule Elementary) where he became classmates with Lithium, Selenium and Tellurium. He remained the same as before until a serious incident involving a classmate resulted in him having a near-expulsion if it weren't for his classmates. This served as a "wake-up" call for him which triggered his change. He volunteered to work part-time in Rutherford's flower shop which is luckily just near Atom Academy and fixed his relationship with his family. Though Nitrogen began to understand the emotions of others, he himself still has difficulty in understanding his own. Appearance Nitrogen is a tall young man. He has sharp purple eyes with periwinkle hair. His bangs are straightly aligned and his forelocks frame his face, similar to Hydrogen's only without the cowlick and his center bangs have split ends. His casual outfits are presented as edgy and mature and are based on British rock fashion and slightly punk. He likes wearing long sleeve shirts with stripes and anything with gingham or tartan patterns. He is also almost always seen wearing a dog-tag or necklace of any sort. Personality Nitrogen may be viewed as dense and emotionless because of his properties, however, can display a more caring and softer side when befriended more deeply. He can be stoic and condescending due to being the oldest but later warms up to his classmates. Like Tellurium, he can be blunt as well but not as much compared to her. Similar to his best friend Lithium, he has some surprising insecurities about his past delinquent self but doesn't get anxious when asked about it. He is viewed more like a "father figure" of the class rather than the older brother type for he has no problems being strict or scolding anyone if they made a mistake. Though he doesn't show it, he loves his classmates very much and would do anything for them when called as long as they're happy or well. He is noted to be a huge fan of flowers and has the ability to identify them easily. Abilities When his Nucleus is unlocked, Nitrogen has the ability to manipulate and control plant growth. He can also "talk" with plants and understand their feelings. It is still unknown what other abilities he can gain from unlocking his Nucleus. Quotes *“Good to see you.”'' - Nitrogen's first appearance in Chapter 17 Trivia *While his classmates have their own big ambitions, Nitrogen just simply wants to inherit his scientist's flower shop and become an urban gardening advocate. *Nitrogen and Hydrogen were proven and revealed to be siblings through a DNA test experimented by in their sixth grade but continued to live separately. *Supposedly, if Nitrogen didn't repeat any grades, he would be either in his 8th or 9th Grade. *Nitrogen has a special connection with nature due to the nitrogen cycle. * Nitrogen's room consists of plenty of flowers. His room is also used to make flower arrangements for his shop so he grows plenty of flowers in his room. His windows also don't have any curtains in order to let sunshine pass-through for his flowers. Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Pertalemes Category:Grade 7 Student Category:Class Aurora Student